The Anakin and Cliegg Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: In this story Cliegg is Anakin's biological father. He sold Shmi into slavery when she was pregnant with Anakin. Anakin has just learned about what happened, and he contacts Cliegg. This story will cover the events of TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Anakin

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. Cliegg is Anakin's biological father in my stories.  
**

**3. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**4. This story is AU**

**5. I'm having co-writers write the part of Cliegg.**

**The Author of each of these Notes will be clearly labled.**

**  
Timeframe: From the end of TPM through ROTJ**

**The quick background story of the Cliegg and Anakin Notes-**

**When Shmi was pregant with Anakin, Cliegg (whose name was Summoner Skywalker) sold Shmi into slavery. After selling her, Summoner changed his name to Cliegg Lars. Shmi had hid this information from Anakin all of his life until the Naboo battle. Once Anakin was told that he would be training under Obi-Wan, he decided to contact his father.**

**And the story begins... **

* * *

Note 1:  
To my hateful father Summoner,

I hate you!!!! I just found out that you sold my mother when she was pregnant with me!!!! How dare you! You hurt her, and you obviously had no respect for me!!!!

Some day you're going to pay. I'm training to be a Jedi Knight, and when I'm fully trained I'm going to come and make you wish you had never been born!

Obi-Wan, my Jedi master was about to kill me when I talked about taking revenge on you, but I don't care. You are the worst man I have ever met, and you deserve revenge!!!!!

Your hater,  
Anakin


	2. Note 2 Cliegg

Author -- Jazz Dancer

.net/u/109920/Jazz_Dancer

(That profile should be correct. I know that's the name of the person who wrote this response. There is someone on this site with that screen name).

Note 2:

Anakin:

I never meant to hurt you or your mother; I have alot of regrets in my life and selling your mother and you to slavery was the worse I could ever do.

I don't expect you to forgive me, but I need you to try and understand, we were poor, and loosing more money a day then we would make in a month; I couldn't support 3 kids, myself, and your mother. I did what I did to try and save everyone. I knew that if I wouldn't have been able to get money soon, then none of us wouldn't have been able to survive. At the time, I did what I felt needed to be done.

I realise my mistake now, and you are right, I deserve to pay for my wrong doing. I don't expect you to ever forgive what I did, that would be asking for too much. All I want you to know, is that I'll always love you, no matter what you do and who you are.

I'm very proud to know that you are training to become a Jedi Knight.

Your loving father,  
Summoner

Part 2

Anakin,

I've known this day was coming since I first had to sell your mother and you into slavery. It was wrong of her to tell you this truth when you are still so young and passionate, but I can see that she wanted you to know before you left her circle of correspondence forever.

I don't know what I can say to you to make you understand, Anakin, that it hurt me immeasurably more than it hurt you and your mother to sell you into slavery. Shmi is the most loving woman that a person can hope to have by his side—and I know you know this to be true, having been raised solely by her. What could possibly have possessed a person like me to destroy all that by selling her and my young son? I'll tell you Anakin: only naked desperation. For years I've struggled with a gambling problem, I'll admit to you. Let's just say I ended up in the bad favor of the Hutts…and Anakin, no one gets off easy after crossing the Hutts. My options were to sell you and your mother or risk losing you forever when I couldn't provide anything for you. I sold your freedom to buy your life.

I know that you are young and very much controlled by your emotions right now. But I hope that you can someday realize how much you and your mother meant to me. How much your brothers and I have suffered all these years without you. It's not over, Anakin. I'm saving up again, now that your brother's medical expenses have waned, and I will buy your mother back from Watto.  
Focus on your destiny, Anakin. I know that you are now training to be the most powerful of this galaxy's warriors. Your fate isn't to destroy me—it's to balance the corruption in this galaxy in which we live; the corruption that leads to tragedies such as ours in the first place.

Your father,

Cliegg


	3. Note 3 Anakin

Note 3

Summoner,

What do you mean by saying, "I never meant to hurt you or your mother." Of course you did! It's too late to feel sorry for what you did. I'm never going to forgive you. My life as a slave was your fault…and you have no idea what it did to my mother! You should have considered these things before you sold her!

If you were so poor, why didn't you find a new job? Obviously you weren't good at doing whatever you were doing. Didn't that option ever occur to you? I'm 10 years old, and I can even figure that out. I obviously didn't get my intelligence from you…I got it all from my mother. You thought selling my mother and me was something that needed to be done? Well I'll tell you…someone needs to kill you for what you did to us!

You can never bring back 9 years of my life. Do you know what it's like to be a slave? To have someone beat your mother and you when they're unsatisfied with your work, or when they're in a bad mood? To be owned by someone? To be property? Do you think my mother and I enjoyed being slaves while you were being with your favorite children (Owen and Rhun). I don't know why you like them so much. They're just trying to please you…and I REALLY don't like Rhun.

How can you be proud of me? Is it because I am a Jedi Knight, and all of a sudden you think you should be proud of me. When I was a slave, I bet you hated me.

I don't know how my mother can forgive you. I promise you that I never will.

You know what, I don't think you're worth much to me. You were never there for me when I was growing up. I think I'm only going to write to you once a year from now on.

Bye, you hateful "father."

Your son,  
Anakin Skywalker


	4. Note 4 Cliegg

Author - Alto Jazz

(Can't find the user name on here. I think they used to be a user on this site).

Note 2

Anakin

I did what I thought was right. I thought once I had enough money I could buy the two of you back, but I was wrong. I tried and tried, but everytime I failed.

I couldn't get a different job; everyone else was in the same finanicial crisis. Very select few were able to get a better job that paid more or wasn't in a financial crisis.

I agree with you, I deserve to die, I don't deserve your understanding, your mothers continous love for me; I don't deserve to have Owen and Rhun. I deserve to be sent to hell, and tortured for eternity for my sins. I deserve nothing that I own. But I do have Owen and Rhun, your mothers love, and I'm still alive, and not in hell; even thought at times I question it.

I'm fine with your once a year letter, your mother and I kept that same agreement, alas I will also only send you a letter once year also.

Your undeserving father,

Summoner


	5. Note 5 Anakin

Note 5

One year after the Naboo Invasion

(1 year later)

Summoner,

Well, I'm almost 12 now…my birthday is tomorrow, but you don't care, because you've obviously forgotten. That's okay. I don't need any cards from you.

I don't believe you when you said you tried to buy my mother and me back.

Why couldn't you move to another planet and get another job? It couldn't have been a financial crisis everywhere? Did other people who were bad off sell their pregnant wives into slavery too?

I want you to know that I'm never going to let you forget what you did to me!

How is my mother doing? I hope you know, the only reason I'm even bothering to write you ever year is to find out how my mother is doing.

What do Owen and Rhun think about what you did? What do they think of me? How are things going for everyone?

I hope you have a horrible year.

I'll never call you my father. You don't deserve that title!

Anakin


	6. Note 6 Cliegg

Author - Alto Jazz

(Can't find the user name on here. I think they used to be a user on this site).

Anakin

I really didn't think you'd want a card from me, I figured you'd rip it up into a thousand pieces and damn my name for even THINKING about wishing you a happy birthday.

You can believe what you want, but I really tried hard. I'm through trying to explain myself to you. I don't feel the need, or have the heart to try to convince my forever hater what I had done.

If you hate me as much as you say, why do you write to me? why not your mother, or Owen, or even Rhun, and forget I ever existed? I know you'd rather have me dead then alive and living.

Owen and Rhun were too young to really understand when I sold your mother; they only understood that one day, mommy didn't come home. Your mother and I agreed to not tell either of you about the other, Owen and Rhun believed she disapeared, your mother, obviously, never told you I existed. Owen and Rhun don't really know what to think of you, but they want to get to know you better, being their younger brother, but love you all the same.

Everyone is fine, I'm sure you don't want to know anything that's been going on with me, so I'll tell you about your mother and your brothers.

Owen and Rhun are doing great, they are repairing damaged ships left and right. They get them done very fast and are proud of their work.

Your mother is fine, but misses you greatly. She wants me to tell you to visit whenever you can. She knows that it may never be, but she told me to tell you anyway. So you know you're always welcome here.

I hope your year wasn't as horrible as you wish mine to be.

Your ever hated father

Summoner


	7. Note 7 Anakin

Note 7

Two years after the Naboo Invasion

(1 year later)

Summoner,

Guess what, I'm 13 now!!!! I'm a teenager.

My training is advancing and I'm above everyone my age…kids that trained since they were infants. I'm becoming more powerful, and some day I will become powerful enough to get you back for what you did to me and my mother.

I write you because I want to make you suffer for what you did to me. Every letter that I write you I want to be a reminder to you for what you have done to me!

You were mean to take Owen and Rhun's mother away from them. I bet they cried for days because you told them their mother would never come home. You're cruel. I hate you more than I hated that Sith that killed Qui-Gon. That's how much I hate you.

If you want to tell me what's going on with me, go ahead.

Owen and Rhun like to repair ships too? I enjoy doing that in my spare time…when I'm not training. I'm really good at it! I bet I'm better than Owen and Rhun!

The Supreme Chancellor, his name is Palpatine, always compliments me on everything I do. He acts like a true father. He cares about me, and he listens to me. I wish he was my father instead of you!

Well the Jedi Council has forbidden me to see anyone outside the Jedi Order. The Council doesn't like it that I have such a great attachment with my mother. It isn't fair. I'm going to see her sometime. I don't care what the Council says. Tell her I'll visit when I can.

My year was great! Was yours rotten?

Until next year….

Anakin Skywalker


	8. Note 8 Cliegg

Author - Alto Jazz

(Can't find the user name on here. I think they used to be a user on this site).

Anakin

I know it's been awhile since I've been able to write you back; I've had a busy past few weeks. Owen and Rhun came down with a flu, and then your mother came down with it. As much as you'd like to hear it, I never came down with it...yet.

Owen and Rhun didn't cry, as far as I know, they were sad that their mother was gone, and that was about it.

I'm sure you are better at shipbuilding, Owen and Rhun work as a team, and they're great at it. but from what your mother has told me, you probably are better than the two of them combined.

It's nice to know you have someone to look up to.

I have to go, Rhun is calling

Summoner


	9. Note 9 Anakin

Note 9

Three years after the Naboo Invasion

(1 year later)

Summoner,

Obi-Wan caught me reading your last letter, so he told me I can only write you back one more time. See, I'm not allowed to contact people outside of the Jedi Order, and I was sneaking sending these letters out, but he caught me.

It's too bad that I can't make you suffer more for what you did. Oh well, I'm sure you're really disappointed that I can't write you right now. But don't worry, when the Council decides that I'm ready, I'm allowed to write to people outside the Jedi Order. I know they'll let me eventually, and when they do, you're going to get it!

I'm 14, and am growing taller and stronger every day. When I'm allowed to contact you again, you better be scared of me!

Well I hope you came down the flu worse than anyone else in the family. I hope you took good care of my mother when she was sick. You BETTER have…if you let anything happen to her, you're going to REALLY pay, you understand?

Well maybe Owen and Rhun just have no feelings for their mother. I cannot believe they didn't cry! They were like 4 and 5 years old, right?

I will guarantee that I am better at shipbuilding than Owen and Rhun combined. I don't think they're Force Sensitive, but I am. Palpatine has told me that I'm the best at building things that he has ever seen.

Bye until I'm allowed to contact you again. I hate you! And don't you ever forget that!

Anakin Skywalker


	10. Note 10 Cliegg

Author - Alto Jazz

(Can't find the user name on here. I think they used to be a user on this site).

Anakin,

I'm sorry you got caught, I wasn't sure if I should write you or not, but I figured I might as well write you one last letter, if needed to be. I look forward to your next letter, and so does your mother.

Anakin, you really would have to be insane if you thought I wouldn't take care of your mother while she was ill. She's well now, and misses you more and more everyday, but knows you're out there doing/someday going to do good.

Yes Owen and Rhun were 4 and 5. I'm sure you are better at shipbuilding than Owen and Rhun are. They say that you'll have to eventually write them and you can bounce ideas off of eachother. No, Owen and Rhun are not force sensative, as far as we know. They've never shown any signs of it....that's why your mother was so suprised when she found out you where force sensitive.

How can I forget you hate me when you remind me with every letter?

I hope you know how deeply I regret selling you and your mother.

Until next time,

Summoner


	11. Note 11 Anakin

Note 11

Four years after the Trade Federation invasion on Naboo

One year later:

Summoner,

Well, I'm writing you again, even though I said I wouldn't.

The only reason I'm writing you is because I wanted to make sure that you took care of my mother, and that you never hurt her!! If I ever find out that you hurt her in any way, I'm going to come back to your house and make you sorry that you were ever born!

As you already know, Obi-Wan and I were on vacation…and he let me go where I wanted to go. He knows I like to fly, and I didn't tell him where I was going or what I was doing. I came to Tatooine and freed my mother. I don't know why she wanted to live with you again, but whatever….I freed her, and now she's living with you.

Believe me…I didn't like the thought of leaving her with you. I had no choice, though. She wanted to live with you.

Yeah, I'm doing more good than you've ever done in your entire life, Summoner!

Yeah….I know for certain that neither Owen nor Rhun are force sensitive. I know because I met them when I freed my mom and dropper her off at your house.

Oh come on….I seriously doubt you regret selling me and my mother into slavery.

Just remember that I'm getting bigger every day, and I'm growing more powerful. Chancellor Palpatine is always reminding me of that. Did I ever tell you about him? He's way better of a father to me than you'll ever be! He actually cares about me, and he wants me to succeed. I always like hearing what he has to say because it's always encouraging, and it always makes me feel better.

I'm going to stop telling you that I hate you….but only because Jedi are not supposed to hate. I want to hate you, but I'm not allowed.

I hope that this is my final message to you ever. I don't want to talk to you anymore.

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan


	12. Note 12 Cliegg

Author - Rennes  
.net/u/1466587/Rennes

Dear Anakin,

I know that you still haven't let go of your angry feelings towards me for our past, but I suggest that you focus on your training and don't worry about your mother. I would protect her with my life, and she is very happy here, knowing that the family is once again united. If I ever gave you a reason to think that you needed to protect your mother, then I would deserve your scorn, but I assure you that that will never happen.  
In light of your personal studies, I would advise you to be wary of politicians. I am glad that the chancellor is looking out for you, and I know that you deserve a fatherly figure, but I urge you to bear in mind that, as a general rule, politicians continually seek power. And power can change people. I'm sure that your Jedi master has warned you of similar things. Your mother had a very high opinion of this master, so take his advice seriously, even if you don't take mine.

I'll be hoping to hear from you again. In any case, even if you don't owe me, your might think of your brothers and mother, who would be happy to receive words about your life from time to time.

-Cliegg


End file.
